


Na Na Na

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Gerard had seen a few bands over the years take advantage of fans, taking girls or guys backstage. He’d always felt it was wrong and sleazy. More than once he’d called bands out for such behaviour onstage.So maybe it was a tiny bit hypocritical that he was now on his knees backstage, running his hands along the skirt of the man that stood before him.





	Na Na Na

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for Gerard’s birthday but it took me awhile longer to finish, so here it is: some Danger Days Gerard and Klaus smut, enjoy!

Gerard had seen a few bands over the years take advantage of fans, taking girls or guys backstage. He’d always felt it was wrong and sleazy. More than once he’d called bands out for such behaviour onstage.

So maybe it was a tiny bit hypocritical that he was now on his knees backstage, running his hands along the skirt of the man that stood before him. 

He’d seen Klaus thousands of times over the years. He’d watched every interview, bought every magazine and piece of merchandise for him. There was just something about him, about the energy he radiated with every movement that was utterly captivating. And yeah, his most memorable sexual experience may have been with his brother cosplaying as him.

Now he was here, on his knees in front of him and it was all just a little overwhelming.

Klaus smiled, threading his fingers through his hair while lifting his skirt up with his other hand. “You ok down there pretty boy?” Klaus whispered, his voice all soft and sultry. “We can stop if this is too much for you.”

“No!” Gerard uttered with a quick shake of his head. “It’s just... you’re so pretty.”

“Thanks.” Klaus smiled warmly down at him, leaning back against the wall. “You’re so sexy too.”

Gerard couldn’t stop himself from grinning, shifting his hands to push Klaus’ skirt up his legs to reveal the pale skin beneath. “Fuck, you’re not wearing any underwear...”

“Best to be prepared.” Klaus shrugged with a grin, his eyes twinkling brightly. Gerard wondered how many people had been in his position, but he quickly shook the thought from his mind. He shifted closer on his knees until his lips brushed Klaus’ erection, the skirt falling over his shoulders.

Gerard might not have sucked a fan off before, but that hadn’t meant he’d not sucked anyone. Being in close quarters on tour buses had inevitably led to them all helping each other out at one time or other. Gerard inhaled his scent, a heady mix of sweat and desperation, before his lips parted and he licked a stripe along Klaus’ cock from the base to the tip. If they were somewhere more private he’d have drawn this out, sucking and lapping at his balls, maybe eating him out as well until he was begging for it.

Since they were short on time Gerard parted his lips and took the head of Klaus’ cock between them. He heard the younger man moan above him and he smirked, sliding his lips down his shaft to take him down with an ease that came from years of practise. “Fuck Gerard...”

Gerard smiled around the dick in his mouth, starting to bob up and down his length. He went quicker than he usually would, pulling out every trick he’d learned over the years right away. He traced his tongue along the underside, wiggling it just below the head. When he went back down he hummed to the tune of Na Na Na, loving the moan he heard Klaus make from the vibrations. Gerard shifted his hands to Klaus’ thighs, stroking along the soft skin, his thumbs catching the soft skin of his balls. 

“Fuck Gee...” Klaus groaned, cupping his hand at the back of Gerard’s head through the skirt. “Yeah, just like that.” 

Gerard would have smiled up at him, but with the skirt he knew he wouldn’t be able to see it all he didn’t bother. He focussed on giving him the best blow job he could, making it all sloppy and wet. Gerard could taste him, the saltiness of his precum on his tongue and it made his own cock ache with need. He shifted slightly, slotting his legs either side of Klaus’ one, rolling his hips against it for some relief. Fuck, he loved sucking cock, he could do this all fucking night. The others joked that he was made for this, that he should do porn or prostitution if ever the band ended. Maybe they were onto something.

“Gee...” Klaus groaned above him, holding his head tighter, pressing him down so that his lips were wrapped around the base. Gerard closed his eyes, humming and lapping at him as he ground against Klaus’ leg. He could feel Klaus’ cock throb on his tongue and he prepared himself, rocking his hips a few more times before... shit. Gerard groaned around Klaus, feeling himself spill in his tight pants like some horny teenager. He’d have been embarrassed if the cock in his mouth wasn’t one of the men of his dreams.

Gerard’s groan seemed to be just what Klaus needed, as he felt his spill down his throat moments later. He swallowed everything he had to give, like he always did, and he only moved back when Klaus fingers went slack. Gerard slipped out from under the skirt, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and running his fingers through his messed up red hair. “Fuck Klaus, that was amazing.”

“You really were.” Klaus nodded, sounding breathless and looking more than a little blissed out. “Best blow job Ive ever had and from a rock star no less.” He was grinning, holding out his hand for Gerard to take, helping him stand. “Do you need me to...” He looked down between his legs and smirked. “Oh.”

“Yeah...” Gerard felt his cheeks heat up. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do that.” Klaus seemed to grin even wider at his words, running a hand down his Party Poison jacket. Gerard took a steadying breath before speaking again, his tongue darting out across his still wet lips. “Do you have somewhere to be? We’re not leaving town until tomorrow... you could come back to the bus and then the hotel.” He mirrored Klaus’ action, tracing his fingers along his skirt as their eyes met.

“Oh I’d love that.” Klaus bright green eyes sparkled before he leaned in close, kissing him desperately. Oh yeah, this was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed comments and and kudos are the best 🖤


End file.
